


Without Wings

by chikiko (Chikiko)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikiko/pseuds/chikiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kigo] A slightly older Kim contemplates Shego and how her life as changed since Shego became a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a Kigo fic. If you are offended by Femslash fiction or Yuri/Shoujo-Ai please do not read this!
> 
> A/N: This is my first attempt to write a KP fanfic. This story was inspired by the song "Flying without wings" by Boa and Westlife. I had planned on going into more details about the back story in this chapter, but I decided hold out for now and later add more chapters that go into Kim's back story. Anyway let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kim Possible and it's characters belong to Disney.

It was still early morning in Middleton, when the cities most famous resident, Kimberly Ann Possible the world renown teen hero, woke from her sleep. She smiled as she looked out the window of her room and noticed that the sun had yet to rise. Her smile became even larger however, as her vision dropped from the window to body that lay to her right. She sighed in contentment as she stared at the beautiful body of her lover, who as usual was curled up next to her on the right edge of the bed leaving the rest of the queen sized bed vacant. Not that she minded of course, she had waited far too long for this seemingly impossible dream to become a reality, so she rather enjoyed it.  
Pulling her hair back she slowly lowered her head toward her lover's and gently placed a kiss on a pair of dark luscious lips. As she expected, her partner didn't respond to her kiss. That too was fine with her. Not only was it much to early in the morning, but it had only been a few hours since they fallen asleep in each others arms after a passionate session of making love. Kim sighed happily as a warm pale arm warped itself around her waist and held her gently. Closing her eyes, she laid in bed with a content smile on her face for several minutes just enjoying the warm feeling she felt from being held so tenderly.

Unfortunately, a hair fell onto her lover's face and she moved her arm to brush to hair from her face. Feeling slightly disappointed, Kim sat up carefully, so as not to disturb the beautiful woman next to her. Standing up, she quickly scanned the room for the cloths she had carelessly discard hours ago. She found her pink pajama pants on her computer desk not far from where her underwear dangled off her computer monitor. After failing to find the tank top she had worn last night, she instead grabbed Shego's camisole from off the top of the nightstand's lamp and quickly got dressed.

She silently laughed at herself for her self conscious desire to quickly get dressed, after all, she lived in her own apartment now. The danger of her parents accidentally walking in on her while still in her natural state of dress ended six months ago, when she moved into her own place. Now the only person who might have seen her undressed was Shego, who was currently sleeping, but would certainly not have objected had she been awake. Still, old habits die hard, and if nothing else it gave her an excuse to wear Shego's top that smelled oh so wonderfully like her.

Seeing as how she still had a bit of time until sunrise, Kim decided check her email to see if she had gotten any email from either Ron or Monique. Sadly, neither had written her since the last time she checked. After graduation the friends had parted ways to go to different universities, and while they still spoke fairly often, Kim missed seeing her friends everyday like she'd been able to do in high school. Ron was attending a small college in Aurora, a small town just north of Upperton. Aurora College really wasn't all that far away when you think about it, but it did cut into the available time that she could spend with her best friend. While Kim got to see Ron nearly three to four times a week, especially on naco night, Monique was a different story. Unlike her or Ron, who stayed close to home, Monique was in New York studying design and working at Macy's.

Both of her friends were doing very good for themselves. Monique was making her dream of being a fashion designer come true, and Ron was dating Monica, a cute girl he met during a mission a few months before graduation. The mission had been to stop Duff Killagen from blowing up the town of Aurora, because they let a great golf course get run down. After the mission, the town threw them a thank you celebration at the local college. Monica, a freshman that year, was sent to greet them when they arrived. In Kim's opinion, it was love at first sight. From the moment they laid eyes on each other, sparks began flying. In fact, there were more sparks between the two them, then all of the exploding golf balls Duff Killagen lobed at the town. The attraction was obvious, so when they returned to Middleton, Kim highly encouraged Ron to attend that college instead of going to Middleton university with her.

Kim obviously missed spending time with her best friends, but she was glad they were making their dreams come true. Besides, it wasn't as if she was lonely. Her and Ron still saved the world together, every couple of weeks or so, whenever Wade contacted her with a new mission. She would also spend an hour or so at her parents house everyday. Just because she moved out didn't mean she didn't want to spend time with them; her house was only five minutes away from her family home. Unbelievably, she even recently found herself enjoying spending time with her twin brothers. The two of them had matured quite a bit now that they were in high school. They were still pain at times, but they were far less of a pain than they used to be. Not only that, but she had also made several friends at school, chief among them being Serena Anderson. Serena was a cute but sometimes ditzy blond, who to Kim immense surprise, had gone to school with Kim since the third grade. Last but certainly not least, was the love of her life; the person who truly made her feel as if she really could do anything.

Turning toward the bed once more, she couldn't help but smile radiantly as she gazed at her pale skinned girlfriend. Shego was a woman unlike any other she had ever met. Sure she had pale green skin and the ability to summon plasma from her hands, but it was more that just that. When she was with Shego she could feel an entire spectrum of emotions she just couldn't easily describe. Shego could make her both deliriously happy and unfathomably sad. Not that others couldn't make her happy or sad. But when Shego was involved, she had a way of intensifying those emotions to levels far higher than anyone else could.

One of the reasons she became a hero was because of the exciting things she got to do, such as: skydiving, surfing, scuba diving, snow boarding, rock climbing and many others. Then she met Shego and next thing she knew she was avoiding gravitronic rays down highway and fighting her plasma wielding nemesis in Bueno Nacho while sporting an explosive tick on her nose. It was just their first encounter and she had already dwarfed the all her previous missions combined! Her battles with Shego were also a thrill above any foe she'd ever fought before or after. Monkey Fist, a master of an ancient martial arts style and her second most dangerous adversary, couldn't even begin to replicate the thrill she felt while fighting with Shego.

Not only that, but some of the weirdest and most exciting things happened when she fought or teamed up with Shego. Thanks to Shego, and Drakken by association, she'd traveled through time, visited other dimensions, temporarily gained the ability to fly, she'd even nearly disappeared from blushing too much. Granted most of the time, it was a result of one of Dr. Drakken's crazy idea's gone wrong. But Shego was the one who made it memorable. She doubted she'd would have had nearly as much fun jumping between one fictional cable tv reality to another if Shego hadn't been there. If it had been Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist, and/or DNAmy, none of those events would've stood out. She also doubted any of them could have looked as hot as Shego in the pink scrubs she wore in the hospital show dimension.

But there was more to Shego than just the thrill she got from fighting her battle. As a lover, Shego could easily dwarf the rush of their many battles. Yet to say she loved Shego because of how she made her feel in battle or in bed was a gross understatement of what she felt for her. All of that was passion and while Shego was extremely passionate woman, there was so much more than just that. Shego was unbelievably very tender and romantic. Not only that, She was also very funny, witty, beautiful and smart. Just the other night as they had been preparing to go to bed, Shego turned on some oldies music and serenaded her with love songs. After that the two of them danced around their small studio home like a couple of ten year olds at a sleep over. It wasn't something you'd seen advertised as a valentine's day romantic moment, but she treasured it far more than a bouquet of roses, chocolates, or even heart shaped jewelry. It was tender moments like those, where Shego opened up to her and show her a side of herself that she'd never show anyone else, that made Kim understand why she loved Shego so much.

That's not to say they didn't disagree or have fights. On the contrary some of the fights they had since officially becoming a couple could easily rival the fights they had when there were bitter rivals. The fact that a few of their fights sometimes turned physical used to worry her friends and family, she however found it healthy for their relationship. The reason for that being those fights were always minor fights, such as what color bedsheets should they buy, what movie they should go see, and once, oddly enough, they even fought over who got to cook dinner. Still those were minor fights, and as odd as it seemed to others considering their past and their frequency of fighting, neither would ever truly attempt to seriously hurt the other physically or verbally.

Both of them had worked too hard, too long, and sacrificed too much to allow themselves to mess up everything by not being able to either work out their differences or find a compromise. She herself had waited nearly four years just to start dating, and you could bet after everything she went through to get here, that she was committed to making the relationship work.

Once again, she turned to admire the woman she fell in love with. Looking at her sleeping form, it was easy to forget that this woman had once been her arch-nemesis. Who had brutally attacked her in the past, and had given her countless bruises, sores, and broken bones. A woman that she had been forced to fight despite the feelings she had been harboring for the pale skinned thief. Who unwittingly made her life miserable by forcing to come to terms with her attraction to not only women, but to the pale dark haired beauty herself. A woman that still found ways to irk her and seemingly take perverse pleasure in driving her up the wall.

Instead she saw the woman who was never once tried to take advantage of her love, even when they had still been enemies. She saw the person who had saved her life, despite being enemies, both as her enemy and as a temporary ally. In Kim's eyes, Shego was the woman who pushed her to find to very limit of her skills, who'd brought unimaginable joy to her life, and who helped her to understand true love. She who had been her enemy was also her friend, her lover, and her soul mate. Staring lovingly at Shego, she said. "It's been four long hard years for me, but in the end you were worth every minute of it."


End file.
